


Glory

by kuramochochos (gureshin)



Series: ¡UNO! [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aunque en realidad no hay nada explícito, Cumpleaños de Kuroko para el foro "Kuroko no Basuke en Español", Gen, Hay un poquito de NijiAka pero nada grave, Ligero NijiAka, O sea unos idiotas, Quizá Kikuro pero eso es normal con la homosexualidad de Kise, Slice of Life tal vez, Sobre todo Kise, Sólo la Generación de los Milagros siendo ellos, pero bueno, sólo yo tratando de escribir humor y fallando
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gureshin/pseuds/kuramochochos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el cumpleaños del recién proclamado sexto miembro fantasma de Teikou y Kise decide, junto a un plan, celebrarlo como se debe. Con un queque hecho migas, seis globos, una maraca que termina siendo el objeto de la discordia en la disputa del siglo entre Aomine y Kise, y un Kuroko sonriente. [Ligero NijiAka] [Gen] [Época de Teikou]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory

**Author's Note:**

> [Escrito para el evento ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Kuroko!, del foro Kuroko no Basuke en Español. Me sorprendo de que lo haya terminado a tiempo, lol]  
> Desde el principio, mi intención fue hacer de esta historia algo sencillo, corto y con humor. Las dos primeras cosas las tiene, pero con respecto al humor no sé que tan bien lo haya hecho. Asumo que todos han jugado al UNO, así que no digo nada. Sobre el problema de la cronología del arco en el cual se sitúa esto (el de Teikou); olvídense de ello (de Haizaki, del ojo futurista de Akashi y las sospechas de Shin-chan, el ingreso "turbulento" de Kise, etc), y sólo disfruten.  
> Hay un poquito de NijiAka y un poquito de Midorima shippeando inconscientemente a eso dos. Un poquito, mucho, qué más da.

—Vamos, Tetsu, juega con un dos amarillo y así jodemos a Midorima… ¡Te dije un dos, no que cambiases de color! ¡No tengo rojos!

—Eso no es mi culpa.

—Es tuya, Aomine, por querer que yo perdiese.

—Calla, calla —contesta suspirando y tratando de ser discreto, pensando para sí que la persona con la que le han dejado a cargo de Tetsu no le está ayudando de mucho… lo que se dice  _casi_  nada, en realidad. Aunque, bueno, el objetivo es mantener a Tetsu adentro del gimnasio, lo que en cierta manera están cumpliendo mediante un juego de «UNO», estando desparramados en el suelo resbaloso (luego de la limpieza al término de la práctica de ese día) de dicho lugar, silencioso en comparación a horas antes.

Sin embargo, Aomine comienza a creer que Tetsu sospecha sobre lo que allí ocurre; desde lo inquieto de Daiki al sacar más cartas del mazo porque sólo tiene azules y amarillas ( _¿quién revolvió esto?_ ) hasta la ansiedad con la cual Midorima mira de reojo la entrada y se contiene las ganas con la mano izquierda a medio camino hacia su rostro, de ajustarse obsesivamente, las gafas.

El ala-pívot no sabe si está siendo tan obvio como cierto escolta que gruñe despacito mientras tira un seis rojo al piso que resulta ser también su pobre (inexistente) tablero de juego, pero rememora cómo han llegado a ese punto, con un poco más de atención de la debida pues ya no recuerda a qué hora podrá irse… ¿Por qué Kise demora tanto?

En aleteos repetidos y casi bruscos que denotaban nerviosismo a leguas, Kise sacó del gimnasio a un confundido Kuroko a la fuerza, y después volvió correteando, con una emoción que ni Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara, Akashi y, de pasadita, ni el capitán gruñón Nijimura comprendían.

Tampoco les interesaba mucho hacerlo.

—¡Aominecchi, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?! —Kise, por sí mismo ya no se sorprendía por su nivel de agitación feliz-dramática, menos los demás que creían que fue así siempre, así que el aludido sólo contestó:

—Eh… lunes.

—No, fijo que se refiere a otra cosa —se inmiscuyó sin cuidado Nijimura, quien se encontraba al lado de un Akashi sonriente, a su estilo elegante y gentil, con un poco de curiosidad por el desarrollo potencial de la situación que él ya tenía prevista.

—¡Exacto! —miró a su capitán y levantó el pulgar en un visto bueno. Nijimura casi le quiebra el dedo—. ¡Hablo del cumpleaños de Kurokocchi! —exclamó, dirigiéndose a todos los presentes esta vez.

—¿Y? —Aomine respondió seco, pues ya sabía esa información; sólo que tenía preparado un alegre «¡Feliz cumple!» junto a la compañía de Satsuki que le daría un regalo a Tetsu de parte de ambos (lo cual desmentiría la pelirrosa en un dos por tres).

—No veo la razón por la que debas hacer una conmoción como esta por ello —negó Midorima, ajustándose los lentes.

—¡Claro que  _sí_! ¡Somos amigos! ¡Y yo tengo un plan! —sonrió estilo comercial de Bepsodent.

Entonces Kise, apretujándolos a todos a un abrazo parecido al que hacían para darse ánimos antes de un partido (dejando a Nijimura excusarse con su escueto «vale, yo no tengo que ver ahí. Planeen ustedes»), comentó los detalles de la súper fiesta que harían en honor a los trece importantes años que cumplía su monocorde compañero. Incluiría, por supuesto, mucho cotillón. Globos, una piñata, un cartel grandísimo con sus firmas y buenos deseos, mucha felicidad y dicha.

—Y un pastel, Kise-chin. No te olvides del pastel —añadió Murasakibara, recibiendo un frenético mover de cabeza del rubio.

—Espera, ¿cómo haremos para conseguir  _todo_ eso que dices? Yo creo que ni siquiera lo pensaste bien, sólo estás-

—Bueno, vale decir que lo supe sólo desde esta mañana, gracias a Akashicchi y Momoicchi. —El base sonrió, el capitán le miró mal, a lo lejos. Como siempre—, así que  _obvio_  que no va a hacer la  _gran_  cosa, pero…

—Estás precipitándote, Kise —dijo el de gafas con tono de padre regañando a su hijo. O a su perro—. Deberías haber hecho esto con antelación. Seguramente ahora tendremos que repartirnos en grupos e ir a conseguir la comida y el cotillón. O… —se pausó al sentir una brillante mirada en sí, casi viendo una ampolleta prenderse arriba de la cabeza del rubio—. ¿Q-qué?

—¡Eso! ¡ _Eso_  es justo lo que tengo pensado! Muy bien, Midorimacchi~ —le guiñó el ojo, en lo que a Midorima le entraron arcadas.

Y Aomine recuerda que el asunto quedó más o menos así: Murasakibara y Akashi, comandados por Kise —o ellos siendo comandados inconscientemente por Akashi— se irían a comprar, no un pastel, porque no contaban con lo suficiente, sino un queque relleno con chocolate, baratito; pues tampoco tenían dinero para algo grande (y que conste que Kise contribuiría con la mayoría de los gastos a pagar;  _nadie_  estaba dispuesto a derrochar  _nada_ ), y el infaltable cotillón; de eso sí que debía de haber mucho, según Kise. Por el otro lado, Midorima y él se quedarían entreteniendo a Kuroko mientras esperaban el regreso de los encargados de  _prender_  la pseudo fiesta.

Aomine y Midorima miran al mismo tiempo la puerta (la cuenta va en treceavas veces), con una impaciencia notable hasta para el más tonto; y, pues, Kuroko no lo era.

—¿Me pueden decir qué está pasando aquí? Hemos estado jugando por dos horas ya —pregunta quieto, analizando—. Aomine-kun, bien sabes que podríamos estar entrenando ahora...

—Eh-eh, sí, claro, pero, ¿ya ves? No podemos dejar el juego a medias, ¿no, Midorima? Y, eh... —Aomine se está  _haciendo bolas_ de forma, por poco, literal. El escolta se limita a asentir, no viéndose confiable en lo más mínimo ni convencido del titubeo del ala-pívot.

Continúan, de todos modos. Le toca tirar a Kuroko, que luego de un breve momento de reflexión decide lanzar un siete azul. El siguiente turno es de Aomine.

—Oye, espera, ¿por qué le dicen  _azul_ si es celeste? —interroga, saliéndose de tema sin querer.

—Es azul, Aomine —dice el escolta, mitad molesto mitad «me estás haciendo perder el tiempo, pero vale porque hay que mantenerlo acá e igual perderé el tiempo por eso». De verdad, Akashi y los otros están tardando.

—No, no, es celeste, mira —alza en una de sus manos la carta en cuestión. Es, de hecho, celeste. No puede ser azul, por dios, ¿es que esos dos están ciegos? ¿Daltónicos?

—Es azul, Aomine-kun. ¿Seguimos con el juego? —le ignora olímpicamente, con su habilidad inigualable y hostil.

—Es celeste. No me vas a convencer de que no lo es, Tetsu —contrataca Aomine, porque él no es de los que se deja vencer. Menos por una pelea sobre colores. ¡No, señor!

—Es azul.

—¡Celeste!

—Azul.

—¡Celeste!

—Celeste.

—¡Azul…! ¡ _Arrgg_ , Tetsu! —El sexto hombre fantasma sonríe quedo y con una satisfacción reservada. Pareciéndose un poco a Akashi y las suyas.

La que le ha hecho, ese pequeño demonio… Una de las más malvadas tretas del mundo. Se las va a cobrar, de ello no hay duda (tendría que esperar sus dos años y tanto para su venganza).

Sin embargo, Tetsu se ve feliz. A costa de Aomine, pero feliz.

—… Uno —declara muy orgulloso, luego de un rato, Kuroko. Es la séptima vez que gana. Quién diría que les patearía el trasero a Aomine, que igual no es para impresionarse demasiado, y a Midorima, quien sí tiene un historial de experiencia en juegos de mesa y sí se siente como un perdedor. Pero ya ha ganado cinco veces, y Aomine sólo dos. Eso le alivia hasta cierto punto.

Se ha convertido en un una batalla campal, este juego de cartas colorido y simplón a más no poder. Cuando deciden iniciar una nueva partida, con odio reprimido en sus miradas, la puerta se vuelve a abrir. Y los que entran no son nada más ni nada menos que Nijimura,  _el capi_ , y Akashi.

Tienen cara de estársela pasando bomba, en su unión silenciosa y necia al caminar en dirección al centro de la duela.

—¿Y bien? ¿Kise y los otros no han vuelto de comprar? —consulta el pelinegro con labios de pato. Akashi hace un ruido con la garganta, asemejado a un bufido que se cohíbe, y no queda en más que eso.

—¿Comprar qué cosa, Nijimura-senpai? —cuestiona de vuelta Kuroko, sin llegar a ser detenido por Midorima ni Aomine.

—Pues las cosas para celebrarte el cumple, ¿no? —explica muy campante, desentendiéndose de las órdenes de Kise de mantener el asunto cubierto. Y es que Nijimura no le prestó atención; no es como si no tuviese la suficiente concentración, sino que no quiso. Eran cosas de los mocosos.

Los semblantes de Midorima y Aomine se tornan cambiantes en etapas. Primero, ambos se muerden los labios, luego sus quijadas parecen haberse roto, pues intentan (o eso cree Nijimura) imitar a un hipopótamo abriendo su gran hocico, debido a la sorpresa. Después se ponen pálidos como el papel del cuadernillo que es el Lucky Item de Midorima ese día, y se golpean la frente con las palmas de sus manos, derrotados, con un dramatismo que no le tiene nada que envidiar a Kise Ryōta.

Akashi lo ve todo y, en intentos que  _no_  pasan desapercibidos, se aguanta la risa. Nijimura no sabe qué hizo mal, pero la sonrisilla del pelirrojo dice más que mil palabras.

—¿Mi cumpleaños…? —pregunta Kuroko al aire. Así que por ello están ahí jugando al UNO…

—¡ _Capitán_! —protesta Aomine, y Midorima luce como si estuviese teniendo un ataque de pánico. ¿¡En dónde se ha metido Kise!?

—¿Eh? ¿Se suponía que no debía decirlo? —Su expresión se turba, mas no ha cometido ningún asesinato, así que sólo pide disculpas—: Hombre, perdón…

La puerta descubre a dos cabelleras; una, rubia como el oro de un charco sucio; la otra, morada, dejando entrever un perezoso mirar, contrastando con el brillo e hiperactividad que irradian los ojos dorados de Kise. El cual se apaga un poco —sólo un poco— al ver las caras de Midorima y Aomine.

—¿ _Are~_? ¿Volviste antes que nosotros, Aka-chin? —dice Murasakibara, refiriéndose a un hecho que nadie más ha tomado en cuenta.

—Sí, debido a que pude obtener lo que Kise me pidió más rápido que ustedes —zarandea la bolsa plástica que sus manos soportan, lo suficiente para hacerla sonar en contra de lo que lleva dentro, lo que se ve claramente como globos y chucherías coloridas típicas de un cumpleaños—. En el camino me topé con Nijimura-san y decidimos volver juntos.

Hay algo ahí, en cómo Akashi sonríe con gracia y una felicidad moderada, y cómo el capitán frunce los labios, formando inevitablemente un bache en su labio superior, asemejando a un pato, ocultando  _algo_. Aunque… puede que todo esté en la imaginación de Midorima. «Sí, eso debe ser…».

—Chicos… Saben que están hablando de  _esto_  en  _frente de Tetsu_ , ¿verdad? —el moreno se hace notar de nuevo, con una sonrisa bobalicona que no demuestra más que bochorno, cuando advierte la palidez en el rostro Kise.

—¡AAAH! ¡Lo han arruinado! —grita a todo pulmón, soltando las bolsas que trae; y, sin que él se acuerde, una contiene el dichoso queque, el cual reemplazaría el pastel de Kuroko, pero que le pondría contento a pesar de eso. Kise se lleva las manos a la cabeza, estrellando sus rodillas en el suelo, y lloriquea como si tuviese siete años.

—Creo que he comprendido de qué va esto —aclara Kuroko prescindiendo de  _ciertos_  chillidos irritantes, con tono uniforme, y luego hay un amago de sonrisa en sus labios, pero nadie allí podría comprobarlo realmente—. Así que muchas gracias por querer celebrar mi cumpleaños —finaliza parándose y haciendo una reverencia.

Kurokocchi es un pan de Dios, de eso no hay duda. Por esa razón Kise corre y se abalanza sobre él, apachurrándolo como a un churro con manjar, pese a las quejas bajitas del de cabellos celestes. Y, con ello, las almas vuelven a los cuerpos de unos estresados Aomine y Midorima, dándose por iniciado el festín con un queque hecho migas; seis globos; una maraca que termina siendo el objeto de la discordia en la disputa del siglo entre Aomine y Kise; guirnaldas enredadas en las piernas de Midorima debido a la inutilidad de Murasakibara para adornar; un Nijimura resignado pues no está ejerciendo como capitán en horarios libres, por lo que no puede regañarlos con motivos del alboroto; y un Akashi que se mantiene neutral, observándolos junto al capitán, sin dejar de distinguir con sus ojos privilegiados las mini sonrisas que nacen en las comisuras de los orbes de Kuroko, y que viajan hasta los bordes de sus labios, tranquilas, alegres de estar ahí.

* * *

 

Aquel fue uno de los cumpleaños más significativos, divertidos e inolvidables de Kuroko Tetsuya.


End file.
